This invention may be considered an improvement over that disclosed and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,442 granted June 13, 1978. That patent and the citations therein probably constitute the art most pertinent to the present invention.
Like this invention, my prior patent had to do with inhibiting vandalism prevalent in many self-service establishments, particularly in the deliberate extraction from a dispenser and wastage of a plurality of napkins in a single handful, as well as accidental damage to napkins in the course of extraction from the holder. My prior invention solved this problem satisfactorily, a major feature thereof consisting of a pair of hinged leaves on opposite sides of the extraction opening.